This invention relates generally to crosslinkable adhesive formulations.
The following commonly assigned patent documents are incorporated by reference:
U.S. Patent Publication 2011/0289647, assigned to Avery Dennison Corporation, published Dec. 1, 2011; and
U.S. Pat. No. 7,309,731, assigned to Avery Dennison Corporation, issued Dec. 18, 2007.